Why Are You Here?
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Oblio spends a lonely night at his apartment and Angel drops by with some problems, can Oblio help him?  Friendship fic or AngelxOblio if you want.


_Why Are You Here?_

_Pairings: None? Angeblio(AngelxOblio) if you squint._

_Warning: OOC Oblio and a mocking Angel_

_Disclaimer: Yeah...I don't own anything, but I like to play Dance Central!_

Oblio couldn't help himself. I was just bugging him to no end. Just the thought of his hard work ruined by some man's actions irked him to no end.

Oblio didn't care when the said man even criticized him for it.

Oblio sighed, it would take him another hour before he would be able to go home. With a slight pout he began to filter through his options. Mo was busy, MacCoy probably didn't even know how to help him and Angel was out on a date tonight. Emilia would probably call him a pussy and Taye was out with her girls. He would never ask Miss Aubrey for help, he couldn't stand her over-confident and snobby attitude. His face brightened as he finally found his solution.

Dare.

She wouldn't mind at all doing this for me! Oblio almost smiled, fishing out his cell phone from his pocket and quickly dialing her number. Oblio's call was immediately answered, "'Ello, Dare here."

"Hey Dare, can you do a favor for-" " this is my voice mail and I'm at a party so please leave your message at the beep."

"BASTARD!" Oblio shouted, and slammed his phone shut. Oblio felt his eye twitch, could no one help him? With a small sigh he continued heading to his apartment.

Oblio decided to change into some more comfortable clothes, he wasn't going out tonight anyways... Settling for a light somewhat see through white tank top with black 'paint' on them and a pair or baggy gray sweatpants.

He picked up a small purple scrunchie from his accessories box, Oblio swept his hands through his ocean colored hair, pulling it into a strange(yet abnormally cute) ponytail. His bangs still swept across his forehead and a few short strands of blue hair escaped the confines of the scrunchie and fell by his ears.

Oblio began to find his small black suit case, pulling it from his room and transporting it to the living room. He lazily picked up the remote and turned on his small, panda themed television. Oblio quickly surfed through the channels, stopping at his favorite novella(thank God Angel wasn't here)and proceeded to toss the remote on the couch. Oblio felt hungry and bounded over to his fridge, scooping up a few yogurts, a bottle of soda and a bag of sugar cane. Returning with his prizes, Oblio opened his small black case.

A loud buzz startled Oblio, making him nearly knock over his precious case.

Who could be visiting him at...10 pm? Shuffling over to the door he swung it open with ease, revealing a very hot and puffy-eyed Mexican. "Wha?"Oblio began. Angel pushed past him and gracelessly plopped himself on Oblio's couch. Reaching over for a yogurt, Angel began to raid Oblio's food stash. Oblio shut the door and followed Angel, concerned about the man's sudden appearance.

Oblio shifted and nervously rubbed his hands together, he was never good at consoling people.

Angel just stared blankly at the TV, not even mentioning anything about the novella. Oblio paled, Angel was not teasing him? A grim frown settled on Oblio's face, Angel loved teasing Oblio, something horrible must have happened to have Angel pass up a chance to humiliate the Japanese man. Oblio finally sat down next Angel and sighed, "So...Why are you here?"

"Well...my date blew me off. I waited at the restaurant for about 2 hours and then called her, then she told me that she couldn't make it. She was clearly having sex at the moment, 'cause I could hear the other guy still pounding into her and she just hung up on me."Angel blurted out, almost bursting into tears during his explanation. Oblio wanted to reach out and comfort the man, but he felt awkward, was this the time to hug someone?

Angel laughed dryly, "This has been my love life for the past three years. My love life sucks, I can't find a stable relationship and my charms don't work anymore."

Oblio scoffed, this dude's love life sucked? Well try having no love life at all. Oblio sighed, "Well maybe love isn't needed right now. You have to understand that love is like a dog, it sometimes runs away." Angel stared thoughtfully at Oblio, eyes glowing with understanding as he digested Oblio's words.

Oblio and Angel sat in silence, the novella's ending theme soft in the background.

"And?" Angel pressed on."And what? I'm done."Oblio muttered. He really didn't know what else to say.

Angel couldn't contain his laughter.

"I can't believe you! You got me wrapped around your pretty little finger and then you just cut me off like that!"Oblio blushed, he was not trying to flirt with him! He pouted and puffed out his cheeks, "Well you're okay now so please feel free to leave anytime." Angel made no move of getting up. Oblio huffed, would this man ever leave? Ignoring the strange Latino, Oblio finally got to work.

Oblio swiftly pulled out all his tools, an unmarked bottle, a pile of cotton balls and a single bottle of nail polish. Working nimbly to remove his current nail polish, he continued to mourn at the loss of his beautiful nails.

While boarding the subway, a stupid man took too long and blocked the doorway, making Oblio push and scramble on at the last second. The bigger idiotic man still blocked the door way, and Oblio got his hand caught in the door, pain instantly shot up his arm. Oblio made a strange yelp/cry and attempted to pull himself free. With some assistance from a random bystander and vigorous pulling, his hand was freed, and his pain was somewhat lessened. His nails were ruined and three of his fingernails were smashed.

The nail polish remover seeped trough the cracks in his smashed nail and burned like hell, Oblio hissed at the pain, once again scowling at the motion. Somehow Angel had pulled himself next to Oblio and cradled his hand, snatching his cotton ball and carefully cleaning the nail. "That's some really bad damage you got there."Angel softly spoke.

Oblio frowned, he hated the care in Angel's tone. He didn't know how to respond so instead he simply let Angel clean the rest of his nails. Angel chuckled, "No resistance? Maybe I should mention that novella you where watching earlier." Oblio blushed, that idiot! He tried to get his hand free from Angel's gentle hold, but Angel held onto his hand with an unknown strength. Oblio sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

Angel had gotten Oblio to hold still and he trimmed Oblio's smashed nails and did his best to not hurt the other dancer. Every time Oblio tensed or winced, angel would immediately mutter a soft sorry and wait till Oblio was okay again before he tried anything more. Angel marveled at Oblio's skin, it was so soft and he obviously kept his hands beautiful.

Angel began applying the nail polish Oblio had picked out earlier. He held his hand delicately, and Oblio posed his hand with his fingers apart, Angel had no problem coating each nail with a thin layer of purple. Moving onto the next hand Angel, stole a peek at the name of the nail polish. _'Purple Velvet' hmm? Well, that's a cute name_, Angel thought slyly, smiling at his own devilish ideas.

Oblio closed his eyes, relaxing and letting Angel take control. He always enjoyed grooming himself, and he especially loved his hands. Oblio wanted to sigh in relief, but a pair warm lips caught him off guard, and he almost let a moan escape his mouth.

Oblio's eyes snapped open and he found that Angel had finished doing his nails and he was now softly kissing his palm. Oblio could already feel himself getting hot, the touch feeling so heavenly and breath taking. Angel finally removed his mouth from Oblio's hand and smile, "Well my little panda, I must go and I'm sure you're sleepy too. Good night Amor!"

Oblio stared in awe as Angel strutted to the door, opening it smoothly and with a final wave he disappeared into the night. He pouted once again, Angel was just teasing him! Oblio inspected Angel's work and blushed at the black nail polish that joined his purple nail polish.

His left hand had the letters; T, H, A, N, K while his right hand had; S, I, a heart on his middle finger, U, and an exclamation on his pinky finger.

Oblio smiled, maybe he would have to do this with Angel again.


End file.
